


Tick tock

by Mmjohns, MMJohns_The_100 (Mmjohns)



Series: Clexa by MMJohns [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Broken Heart, F/F, SOULMATE TIMERS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/MMJohns_The_100
Summary: In a world where soulmate timers tell you where your future lies, what do you do when your heart is shattered





	Tick tock

The discovery of soulmates was simultaneously one of the most important and terrifying discoveries of the 20th century. It happened by accident one evening while a geneticist was sequencing a sample from a person in Arizona whilst working in a lab in London. Somehow they managed to contaminate the sample with a small amount of their own material without knowing. This lead to a shock when they looked through the microscope and saw what could only be described as a complete genetic impossibility.

 

Genetics posit there are 2 primary types of DNA, that found in mitochondria, and that within the nucleus of a cell. It was this evening that the third type was discovered. Nicknamed the Cupid strand the cells were exhibiting a number of unique characteristics that puzzled scientists. 3 years and 15 million dollars later the discovery was finalised and it became known just what was found. It was a gene that somehow held properties that allowed it to measure not just space but time relative to a counterpart. 

After this was discovered it became relatively simple to develop timers that allowed the expression of such a gene to be tracked. This was the beginning of the soulmate timers.

 

Lexa couldn’t wait to get her timer. She knew what it would say, after all there was only one thing that it could. In the years since discovery advances had been made in the technology of soulmate timers but this came at a cost and this was that they could only be installed after the 16th birthday. This was to do with hormonal interference which would otherwise invalidate the timer circuits. And so she had waited a year and a half since her arrival for the day she would get her timer.

She had moved to DC with her mother Indra after her Uncle Titus had an unfortunate hunting accident. She had originally lived in Southern California spending a lot of time with her best friend Clarke. They had grown up together and at one point they had even wondered if they might end up together. But unfortunately Titus had his accident and they were forced to move east to take over running the family business, a large weapons manufacturing firm called Kongeda Industries.

 

Time passed and Lexa’s eye turned to those around her, most specifically a young woman named Costia. She had meat Costia on her first day after managing to accidentally get lost on campus for the better part of third period. She was instantly smitten and in no time at all she and Costia were inseparable and after a few months started dating. So now Lexa has no doubt that when she gets her timer later today it will match Costia’s to the moment.

 

She rushes around getting ready that morning and it is clear to see that Indra finds her hurry amusing as she watches her daughter practically sprint to get ready. Before long they are out the door and on the way to the clinic. It takes them just over thirty minutes to arrive and Lexa can’t help but fidget the entire way no matter how she tries to still herself.

The actual procedure takes only minutes and Lexa waits anxiously for the display to power on and cycle. She watches as the display rapidly counts down the numbers dropping faster than the eye can track until suddenly it stops. 2 years, 4 months 3 days Lexa looks at the timer and at first she taps it making sure it is working correctly. Then she decides it has to be an error. She walks outside where Costia and Indra wait, as she walks toward them she watches as someone stumbles and falls into Costia bringing the both of them crashing down in a tangle of limbs punctuated by the sound of their timers going off. 

She feels her heart harden as the truth makes itself known before she turns away with tears in her eyes and leaves the building. This is the moment that she decides, ‘Love is Weakness’ and she won’t allow herself to be weak again.


End file.
